5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 50
つのさよなら⑫ |romaji=Nanatsu no Sayonara 12 |cover=Nakano Quintuplets Fuutarou Uesugi |volume=6 |pages=20 |date_released=August 22, 2018 |story_arc= |anime_episode= |new_character=Revival's manager Papa Nakano (full reveal) |previous=Chapter 49 |next=Chapter 51 |arc = Seven Goodbyes Arc}} つのさよなら⑫|Nanatsu no Sayonara 12}} is the fiftieth chapter of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series and the last chapter of Volume 6. Summary Using Ichika's saving, the sisters rent a small aparment and convince Fuutarou to tutor them again. Surprised, Fuutarou fell into the water, losing Rena's charm in the process. Story Impact * Nakano Quintuplets now live in a new apartment. * Fuutarou loses Rena's charm. * Fuutarou becomes the Nakano Quintuplets' tutor once again. Chapter Notes * Itsuki requests Fuutarou to bring over the cake that they've ordered to their house. * The Manager of Revival, a pastry shop where Fuutarou was just hired, was introduced. * The sisters reveal their new tutor to Fuutarou. * Nino tells Fuutarou to be more selfish and to teach them again, to which he refuses, saying that he's failed them twice. * They reveal their new house to Fuutarou. * They rent the apartment using Ichika's saving. * The sisters giving up their old apartment so they can be with Fuutarou. * They will be alright as long as the five of them are together. * The sisters throw their old apartment card to the river, causing Fuutarou to be shocked and fell to the river. * Fuutarou has a flashback about Rena. * The sisters jump to the river trying to save Fuutarou. * The charm from Rena is swept along the river. * Fuutarou tells the sisters to go along with his selfishness. * Fuutarou says goodbye to Rena. * The tutor who is supposed to teach the sisters is actually Ebata in disguise. Papa Nakano sems unaware of this. * Maruo claims that he will never give his daughters over to Fuutarou. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance : * Ichika Nakano * Nino Nakano * Miku Nakano * Yotsuba Nakano * Itsuki Nakano * Fuutarou Uesugi * Revival's manager (first appearance) * Ebata * Papa Nakano (full reveal) Quote * "Take responsibility and be selfish until the very end!" - Nino Nakano * "Failure is the stepping stone of success, right?" - Miku Nakano * "Farewell, Rena." - Fuutarou Uesugi Trivia * This is the second time Fuutarou fell into the water. Both of them are linked to Rena. The first time he fell is when Rena say goodbye to him. The second time is when he say goodbye to Rena. * This is the last chapter of Volume 6, and shows Fuutarou fell into a body of water and his goodbye to Rena. The first chapter of Volume 6, Chapter 42, shows Rena's goodbye to Fuutarou and he falling into a body of water. * There is another mention of Gotoubun Principles. * Negi's Shoe Panel: ** page 3: playing ** page 6: hesitant ** page 10: slip/accident * Nakano Quintuplets Formation: ** page 1: Nino, Ichika, Miku,Yotsuba, Itsuki ** page 16: Itsuki, Ichika, Nino, Miku,Yotsuba References es:Capítulo 50